


Captured with Buck

by GravityDidIt



Series: Kinktober 2018! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fucking Machine, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gun Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Playing, accidental facial, video taped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Stiles is captured by Hunters who decide to use him for their own entertainment.Explanation of tags at bottom





	Captured with Buck

Stiles had no idea where he was. All he knows is that he was at the grocery store when everything went black. He also knows that he’s completely naked, his lying down on…something, and his arms are bound to his legs, which in turn, are spread on a bar. He feels exposed but he doesn’t have enough of his faculties to feel embarrassed about it.

“Looks like the wolves’ bitch finally woke up.” A man behind Stiles speaks up, his voice is low, and a southern accent gives his words a lilt. Stiles tries to turn his head to look at him but the movement only succeeds in making his head hurt and nearly throw him off of the, table?, he’s on. “Don’t worry boy, we’re not gonna hurt ya.” For some reason Stiles doesn’t exactly feel reassured by that. He’s pretty sure the man understands Stiles feeling from the roll of his eyes. That makes the man smirk, he walks around toward Stiles front, so the boy finally gets a good look at him. He’s clad in a black shirt and jeans, both fit somewhat tightly around muscles. The man’s face is strangely normal, save for blue eyes and scruff…Stiles was expecting someone with a missing tooth or an eye patch, considering the voice and the situation he’s in. “What were gonna do is make a movie.” The man steps out of the way and in between Stiles legs, he reaches for the younger an’s cock and begins to stroke it. To the side of Stiles, on his right is a tripod, set on top is a camera, it’s lens reflects Stiles nudity, the red light tells him that the camera has been recording…

“We know that you run with wolves, Stiles.” The man starts talking again, he’s still stroking Stiles cock, but he’s also started massaging his asshole, Stiles tries to wiggle out of his hands but another man, comes up and stills him with force. Stiles continues to try and break free of the hold but it forced the first man’s finger into his hole, dry. “Fuck, would ya look at that!” The man whistles. “He’s so eager to get somethin’ in this slutty hole he took my finger no lube.” He smiles and laughs, and crooks his finger, it may be dry but he can still put pressure on Stiles prostate. Stiles keens, his moan is muffled by the gag but both men hear it, and he’s sure so did the camera. He feels himself flush with embarassment. “Grab me the lube.” The other man walks off quickly trying to get back before Stiles wiggles himself onto the floor.

The other man returns with lube in hand, he passes it to his partner, who beings to apply it to Stiles hole.

“This hole is a beaut.” The man smiles, looks up to meet Stiles eyes, and then continues back to work, he’s already added two fingers. “It’s so soft and pink, no wonder though wolves made you their bitch. A hole like this must really like that much power in a cock” He adds a third finger just before Stiles is ready, but the burn is something Stiles always liked, and his hardening cock reflects that. “I got a couple things here that got more power than a werewolf though.” Suddenly his fingers are out of Stiles hole, and he hates that his body immediately misses the intrusion. The man reaches for his belt, Stiles can’t see from his position but he knows he’s about to laugh, from the looks of it the man is about to pull out his own cock, which wold definitely not be as strong as a werewolf….that’s not a cock. Stiles eyes widen as the man pulls out a silver handgun. The metal on the barrel has some kind of engraving, maybe a name? Stiels tries to squint and look at it. “This here is Winchester…”The man leads off and gives Stiles a wicked and dangerous smirk. “And he’s about to be your new boyfriend.” The man trails the barrel of the gun along Stiles’ thigh, the cold of the metal nearly stings at it makes contact with his warm flesh. He trails is down, across Stiles’ balls, his taint and finally the barrel touches Stiles hole, it’s a gentle touch to the most intimate part of himself. Stiles eyes are wide, he knows that it’s gonna happen, he doesn’t even try to pretend it’s not but, the second the barrel pushes its way inside him he still feels surprised.

“Loook at you, taking a good fucking from your boyfriend. I think those werewolves in your pack are gonna be mighty jealous.” The metal is hard, unforgiving and worst of all, touching all the right places. Stiles’ cock has started to leak precum from the assault on his ass. The barrel is gently forced in and out, the sensation of the smooth metal feels strange on Stiles, he can’t help but clench his ass, at the strangeness of it. Despite the clench and the hard metal, Stiles still feels pleasure swamp him. The man pulls the gun out of him and holds it out next to his face. He breathes deeply, the metal is covered in lube, and then he runs his tongue along the barrel collecting what was pulled out of Stiles with his tongue. “Hmmm, I knew your ass was gonna be a tasty one.” He smiles and Stiles, can’t really believe what he just saw, what he just felt, he had been fucked by a gun, and even though he’s knows, absolutely knows that that was wrong, he can’t help but feel the vicious betrayal of his bodies arousal. His own cock has leaked a puddle of precum on his stomach.

“Don’t you worry Stiles, I know you gonna miss Winchester.” Stiles feels his cheeks heat at the fact that the man is right. “But I got you a new date. Let’s call him Buck.” Stiles doesn’t so much as see as he hears ‘Buck’. Whatever buck is, it’s large and heavy, Stiles can hear the squeaky wheels of a dolly. The next thing Stiles knows a Dildo is being pressed at his hole, He’s doesn’t know what ‘Buck’ but he tries again to wiggle away but both men grab onto him, the second man angles the dildo until it enters his hole. The first man squeezes some lube on his taint and watches it trails down onto his invaded hole. “Turn it on.” The dildo moves into Stiles ass, going deeper than Winchester, but the dildo is much more forgiving, theres some give to its material. However Stiles isn’t thinking about the material for long. The Dildo seems to reach as for as it’s supposed to go into Stiles and then slowly it pulls out, Stiles can feel every inch as its slowly pulled out of him, but just as the tip reaches the exit the dildo torturously slow begins to enter him again. Stiles isn’t sure how to breathe with the length entering him, it feels as though it keeps going deeper and deeper, he can’t remember where it stopped last so he keeps expecting it to go further when it finally starts to pull back, But once again so slowly it out of him, and then enters hims slowly again. 

It feels good, it feels amazing, Stiles can’t ignore that but its going so slow he feels his mind and his body fray. He wants to thrust down on “Buck” wants to fuck himself hard and fast on the fake cock but he can’t he’s forced to take this slow methodical fucking. He moans from the pleasure and groans from it just not being enough. He isn’t sure how long this goes on for but he’s lost in the sensations, his cock has been leaking but its just isn’t enough for him to come. The gag is untied and his mouth is freed suddenly.

“If you beg for it, we’ll speed em’ up.” The first man speaks. “Show us how good this wolves; bitch begs and will give you the fucking of your life.” Stiles nods, enthusiastically not thinking completely, too desperate for more.

“Please” It comes out like a croak. He clears his throat in desperation “Please, I want more. I need more.” 

“Tell me, tell us, what you need Stiles.”

“I need to be fucked. I need a cock in my ass, I need to be fucked!” He meets eye contact with the first man and Stile realizes what he wants to hear. “Please ‘Buck’, please fuck my cunt, please fuck me!” The man smiles and holds a small dial up to Stiles face. He then turns the dial from one to twelve. The effect is immediate, Buck begins to fucks Stiles, like only a machine can, It’s hard and fast, no give, no hesitation and Stiles loves it. He screams and moans as his ass is repeatedly filled. All the while the camera catches everything. It isn’t long after that Stiles comes, his cock shoots, most of it actually lands on his own face. Stiles comes again though when buck just continues to fuck him, not caring one bit.

“Red” Stiels calls out, it’s hard to speak when he’s so close to oblivion, nothing but bliss in his veins. Immediately the machine stops, a little lube is applied to Stiles ass so the dildo can be removed without causing too much discomfort. Chris is untying his legs deftly, he stretches each one out and rubs them making sure all the blood is circulating normally. Chris makes eye contact with Aaron the owner of ‘Buck’ letting him now that he’s clear to start cleaning up.

“How do you feel?” Chris’ voice is gentle and quiet, but a firm anchor in the fuzz that is Stiles thoughts. The accent is gone and Stiles finds himself missing it a bit.

“I feel, awesome” Stiles smiles and puts his arms around the older man’s neck. “But I need cuddles now.” Stiles can feel a small chuckle come from Chris’ chest.

“I think Derek has some Gatorade in his fridge, once I get you into bed I’m gonna get you one, okay.” Stiles nods.

“We should really thank him for letting us use his loft.” Stiles nuzzles his face in Chris’ neck as he carries him to the bed. Chris looks into Stiles eyes as he places him on the bed and gives a small sweet kiss on to the younger man’s mouth. A playful smirk graces Chris’ lips as he answers Stiles.

“What do you think the camera was for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is roleplaying a fantasy with Chris Argent as a bad touching Hunter.


End file.
